Consequences
by TheThespiann
Summary: Warning: Language, BoyxBoy love, some slight violence in later chapters.  CRENNY. You can never face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Curious_

-

It was confusing to say the least. Nothing had happened for over a month now. He had been left in relative peace; the only thing received being a nod of acknowledgement when they passed each other in the hallway. Craig really didn't get it. Kenny was acting so strange... 

It could only mean one thing. Kenny was planning something. Something _big._ He grit his teeth. Well, he would find out what it was. Even if it's going to take him all week.

-

Things were not going Kenny's way. Nothing was going according to plan, and it seemed like Craig was becoming suspicious. Just what he needed: a pissed off raven who would kick his ass on any given day _without a reason_, a failing plan, and...that other thing. Really, things could be better. He sighed. 

"Damn, I just don't get why it's not working..." 

"_Wha__t's_ not working?" Kenny whipped around. He forced a grin.

"Craig! It's so nice to see you. You're just in time for tea. Would you like some cake?"

"Cut the crap." The raven's voice was icy as he flip the boy off. "I know you're planning something McCormick. I _might_ let you off easy if you tell me what it is." Kenny smirked.

"Yeah, like I'm stupid enough to believe _that_. I've been in this business too long, Craig" He sent the boy a cocky grin. "You'll just have to be patient, like everyone else." Craig growled at him.

"Tell me, Now, McCormick."

"Hmmmm...Nope, sorry. No can do, bossman. Besides, why is it always me who's planning something? And why do you always think I _am_ planning something? Am I not allowed to relax?"

The infuriating smirk was back. Craig clenched his teeth. If he hadn't been so angry, he might have noticed the strange glint in Kenny's eyes. But for now he stalked off, unable to prove anything, leaving Kenny to work on whatever he was doing. Craig couldn't fairly blame Kenny for _not_ telling, but it was certainly irritating. There had been no chance in hell that he would have let Kenny off easy. 

God, he needed a cigarette. Badly. Why was it that Kenny always seemed to have this affect on him? This..._power_ over him to make him feel like he was having the best time of his life and then leave him feeling like a damn fool? This ability to irritate him to a level no one else could? It made his heart race and his face turn red. ...With _Anger_. It was definitely anger. 

With an irritated sigh, Craig lit his cigarette and took a long drag off of it. He didn't need this right now.

But what the hell was Kenny planning?

'I'm curious to know.'

A/N: ...Well then. I'm back! hehe. And here's a new story. Review And I might end up finishing this.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: ...Hmm..seems I've said too much ._. Hehe just kidding. I've updated hurray! Sooo on with the next chapter! _

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Accidents**_

The next day the kitchen exploded. Well, that wasn't really the word for it, but it was the only thing Craig could think of. It was complete and utter chaos.

The _food_ was the thing that had exploded. It continuously bubbled out of the pots, coating the floor in this foul-smelling carpet that made everyone slip, or in some places, _stick_. It washed out from under the door and slid like an animated creature across the cafeteria to the unaware students. They only noticed when a girl screamed.

Craig's head shot up at the sound, instincts kicking in. That's when he saw the mass of..._ick_ approaching the cafeteria tables at a far too rapid pace for his liking. He could only think, 'What the fuck is _that?_' before it reached him.

With a shriek, Token pulled Craig on top of the table.

"Holy shit, what _is_ that stuff?" Token's nose was wrinkled."It smells horrible." And then Craig knew.

His eyes flew to the figure standing by the door. Everyone else was up on the tables, trying to avoid the goo seeping across the floor. But this person knew it was coming, and therefore was able to _avoid_ it.

Surprise, surprise, it was Kenny. Craig saw red. Why couldn't Kenny just behave for _once in his life_? Before Token could stop him, Craig leaped off his table and made a dash for the door.

* * *

Kenny surveyed his success with a warm glow of pleasure as he put his hood on. Really, it was beautiful. 'Amazing what chemicals stolen from the science lab will do when added to cooking substances, no?' he thought cheerfully to himself. He just wished he could have enjoyed it fully. There was always that...thing. It distracted him.

As the smell hit him, the _thing_ returned full force. He bit his lip to stop from being sick. It was then that he noticed Craig sprinting across the cafeteria.

Right towards him.

_'Oh shit.'_

He turned on his heel and fled. There was nothing else he could do. Craig was a faster runner than he was, but he had a head start. Hopefully, he could just make it to his dorm before-

The feeling hit him so hard he almost stopped running. His pace slowed, and for a moment he was at a complete loss. He shook his head. He could hear Craig's footsteps close behind him, and he looked forward to living to see tomorrow. He started up again, ignoring the wave that crashed over him.

He just had to make it to his dorm.

* * *

Craig ran faster, hearing the slap of Kenny's boots pick up in pace. 'Damn,' he thought, 'he has a head start.' He didn't let that stop him, though. This time, Kenny was going to pay the charge for his actions.

Craig rounded the corner.

He was shocked to see Kenny just standing there. His hand was on the stair rail as if waiting to pull Kenny up and into action again, but the blonde boy remained still.

'This has to be a trick, I just know it,' Craig mused, keeping a careful distance. But Kenny just stood there, motionless, at the top of the stairs. Finally, Craig stalked forward.

"McCormick! What the hell was that?" The other boy's head turned slightly to face the one speaking. Craig waited for an answer. Usually Kenny _loved_ to brag about the things he did.

"Well?" But the boy remained silent.

Craig walked forward until he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He continued to observe Kenny as the boy on the steps remained frozen.

Something was wrong.

Kenny's hand was clenched on the railing like it was the only thing holding him upright. His shoulders were heaving as if every breath was hard to take and they sounded ragged as they echoed in the empty stairwell.

"McCormick?" Craig's voice now held a note of concern."Hey, Kenny!" The boy once again failed to respond.

And then-

Kenny's hand released the railing and Craig tensed, prepared for Kenny to run, but the opposite happened. Kenny's knees buckled and he fell backward. He rolled once. Twice. His body jarred against the stone steps. Craig gasped as Kenny's head impacted on a stair. Without thinking, Craig threw himself up the flight to catch Kenny halfway.

He hooked an arm behind Kenny's back and pulled him close to keep his head from hitting anything else. Craig swore as Kenny's downward momentum almost brought both of them down the remaining steps, but he caught himself on the rail before they fell.

Craig glanced down at the boy.

The boy looked like hell. He had a cut over his right eye from the fall and he was deathly pale. His breaths were coming in broken gasps and his eyelids fluttered as if he was trying to wake up. Craig shook him slightly.

"Kenny? _Kenny?_ Come on, get up." But the boy was out cold.

'_Shit.'_

* * *

_A/N: Review ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sooo I'm back hehe. Last Chapter was something right? Haha just kidding on with the next chapter! _

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Staying?**_

He paced restlessly, back and forth, back and forth. Kenny still hadn't woken up yet. Craig was almost going out of his mind. He wasn't worried; no he had convinced himself it wasn't worry. The lunge his stomach took every time he looked over at Kenny's unconscious form was _not_ worry. It was...anger. Yeah, that was it. Anger. He wanted to make Kenny pay for what he had done to the cafeteria.

It had absolutely nothing to do with his...odd feelings. After all, he wasn't Kenny's friend, and Kenny certainly wasn't his. They hated each other. They were rivals. That was the way it's going to stay.

And hell, _he_ wasn't going to change it.

His attention was drawn out of his thoughts as Kenny stirred. Craig shouted for the nurse. She hurried over as Kenny's face scrunched up.

"How do you feel, kid?" she asked, in a concerned tone Kenny hadn't heard from her in a _long_ time. Usually, she was irritated with him, you know why. Like Craig. He cracked one eye open.

"...Ouch."

Craig was furious. Was that all Kenny could say? He had worried the hell out-no. He had _frustrated_ the fuck out of Craig, and all he could say was 'Ouch'? The raven took a deep breath and tried to control himself.

"McCormick. What the _hell_ was that?"

The blonde teen's eyes glanced over to Craig as if noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hi Craig."

"Don't 'Hi, Craig' me, you asshole." The nurse gave a look at Craig for the curse, but otherwise left the boys alone as she examined around at Kenny's head.

"You really should be more careful," she said to him.

"There's no bad damage, but you're head is going to hurt a lot when the painkillers wear off." She looked over at Craig.

"Since you're such a…responsible boy, I'll leave him in your care." She failed to notice how Craig paled at those words.

Kenny chuckled, but soon failed into a fit of coughing as he sat up. The nurse patted his back.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Kenny," she said as he glances at Craig.

"He's very sick. A forced cold, brought on by his fall." She looked at him like it was _his_ fault that Kenny got sick.

"So he needs to be looked after. I can't think of anyone better." She smiled at him.

"I'll write a note to the office to excuse you two from classes."

Craig was left no other choice than to help Kenny.

"You're still going to get it. Don't think I'm doing this because the nurse asked me, you bastard," he whispered so the nurse wouldn't overhear. Kenny chuckled again, but it had a sad note to it that Craig couldn't understand.

"Never crossed my mind." The blonde grinned.

Craig simply gave him the bird.

* * *

_A/N: Well...Seems Craig has to take care of Kenny for a few days. That's a shame, haha. Review! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I've figured I'll be nice enough to post two chapters today. On with Chapter 4!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Sick**_

Craig pulled out the makeshift bed from under his bed and set it up, keeping a careful eye on Kenny to make sure he wasn't messing with anything. His glance revealed that Kenny was leaning against his doorframe looking mentally and physically exhausted. Craig sighed.

"All right, come here." When Kenny pushed himself off the frame only to stumble, Craig looped his arm around the other teen's waist. He told himself that his chest felt funny because of anger. He let out another, more aggravated sigh as he sat Kenny down on the foldout bed.

"Take off your shirt."

Kenny blinked. A sly grin spread over his face, even if it was slightly dazed. "Isn't that a bit forward for the first date, Tucker?" If he hadn't been placed in charge of the boy's health, Craig would have smacked him. He really would have. Instead, he took Kenny's park and shirt off himself.

Kenny let out a low whistle. "No, sorry, my mistake. _This_ is a bit too forward." He grinned.

"Shut it," Craig ground out, patience already wearing thin. How was he going to live a week with Kenny in his room? How?

"Lay down."

"Help, I'm being raped!" Kenny shouted. Craig's eye twitched, the only sign of irritation. Kenny did what he was told, though, so Craig held off whatever violent attack he had been planning. Kenny smirked.

Getting Craig worked up was way too much fun.

But now he was tired, so he laid down and closed his eyes. He fought of the urge to go, "Aww..." when Craig pulled the blanket up over him and was soon fast asleep.

Craig watched him sleep for a long time with a blank look.

He wasn't sure why, but there was something peaceful about Kenny when he slept. He was quiet (a blessing) and actually stayed in one place (a miracle). He was kind of, sort of...pleasant. But you'll never hear Craig say it. No, because saying things like that implied affection for the other, and Craig Tucker despised Kenny McCormick. Truly.

It wasn't long after that Craig got undressed and crawled into bed himself, turning the light out with a soft 'click'.

Craig was awakened in the morning by his alarm clock, which he had forgotten to unplug last night. He didn't have class today because he was stuck caring for Kenny. Awesome.

He looked over at the other teen to see if the alarm clock had woken him. He'd get his ear cursed off if it had. To his surprise, Kenny was awake and staring right at him.

"Morning, Craig," the blonde boy said, no trace of slumber evident in his voice.

"Good...morning," Craig said suspiciously. Kenny _never_ got up early. There was a knock at the door that saved Craig from either of them saying anything further.

Clyde appeared in the door dragging what appeared to be a suitcase. He looked up with a smile.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully. Craig nodded and Kenny grunted in reply.

"What's that?" Craig asked pointing to the suitcase.

"Kenny's stuff. I was asked to bring some clothes and things over from his dorm so he wouldn't have to get up."

Kenny cursed.

"You _went through my stuff?_" he growled. Clyde stepped back.

"Uh… Y-Yeah. The-the nurse as-asked me t-to," the boy stuttered out.

"Leave him alone, McCormick," Craig commanded. Kenny flopped back down in bed.

"How did you even get in my room?"

"Fatass let me in." Kenny sat up with an incredulous look on his face.

"What? Seriously? He was sober enough to actually _open the door_ for you? Wow." He looked awed for a moment before the smirk was back in place.

"So, what did you bring me?" He took the suitcase from Clyde and began to look though it while Craig and the boy talked.

"I feel bad for you," Clyde said in a whisper, glancing over at Kenny.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Craig said with a sigh.

"I bet he's a handful."

"If he isn't now, he will be in the future. Unless he stays dead for good this time."

"I can _hear_ you, you know," came Kenny's voice from behind them. "Can we talk about something other than me?" Craig rolled his eyes.

"See?" he said. Clyde nodded sympathetically. Kenny snorted.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. Besides, you won't have to put up with me all day."

Craig blinked. "What? Why? We're both staying here."

"Can't," Kenny said simply. "I have _business_ to attend to today. Can't miss it."

"Yeah, you can. You're _sick._ It can wait." Clyde backed off a little as the tension in the room went up a notch. He made some excuse and left before the fighting began.

"Look, you-" A severe coughing fit cut off the end of Kenny's sentence. He was still coughing as Craig crossed the room to whack him on the back five minutes later. "Not-really-helping..." Kenny said between with each impact on his back. Craig shrugged.

"You're not coughing anymore, are you?" Kenny shot him a venomous look.

"I'm still going."

"No, you're not. Even if I have to tie you down-" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Bondage? Kinky!" Craig grit his teeth flipping him off. He tried not to hit Kenny.

"You're still not going."

"Yes, I am." Kenny pushed himself up off the bed. Digging through his bag, he pulled out a change of clothes and grabbing his orange parka, since he didn't have to go to class-and headed into Craig's bathroom. Mischievously, he tossed a glance over his shoulder.

"I'm taking a shower now. Wanna come?"

The door was shut before the pillow Craig threw could hit Kenny in the face.

"Fucker," Craig snarled, wondering why his face was red and his heart was fluttering. Oh yeah. Anger.

* * *

In the end, Kenny ended up handcuffed to the bed edge (where Craig had gotten the handcuffs was a mystery to Kenny). He was in a comfortable position at least, but still.

"This is a violation of my rights!" Kenny complained as Craig secured the cuff on his right wrist. He began to cough again, and Craig handed him a glass of water.

"Taking care of you this way is easier," the raven boy said.

Kenny smirked. "But when I'm sick, I annoy you. Think how annoying and pathetic I'll be now!" He chuckled evilly, but it soon subsided as a wave of nausea crashed over him.

"Craig?" The boy didn't look up from where he was reading on the bed.

"Hey, Craig?"

He sighed. "What is it, Kenny?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Craig grabbed the trashcan and slid it into position just in time as Kenny bent forward and threw up what little he had eaten the other day, grimacing as his arm was pulled into an odd position. Craig stood by awkwardly as Kenny was puking, pulling the teen's hair out of his face.

When nothing was left but dry heaves, Kenny sat back against the headboard. He was pale and shaking, and gladly accepted the second blanket Craig laid on top of him.

"…C-Craig?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"...Thanks."

He was asleep before Craig could reply.

* * *

_A/N: Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's Chapter 5 sorry if its short. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Missing?**_

Craig had never been so happy to see night. Kenny had been annoying him all day after his brief nap (he was _much_ more irritating when cuffed to a bed frame (he sang off-tune Christmas carols, and when his voice gave out he began to beat a rhythm over and over on the wall)). Craig had been glad to hear the annoying boy's breath even out in sleep. Or so he thought.

"…Craig?"

Craig rolled his eyes.

_'Just what I need.'_

He let out a harsh, exasperated sigh. "What?" he snapped, turning to face Kenny.

"Are we friends?"

Craig was thrown for a minute. But soon the annoyance was back. "Hell no. We are never _close_ to being friends. I _hate_ you."

"Oh." There was a strange tone in Kenny's voice.

"Okay."

There was silence for a moment.

"Craig?"

_"What."_

Kenny didn't speak for a moment then tapped his fingers on the bed frame, the same pattern as before. _Tap, tap, tap tap tap. Tap, tap, tap tap tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._ Craig had to fight the urge to beat the boy senseless. Or break his hands.

"Do you really hate me?"

Craig let out a sigh of pure dislike. "_Yes_. I abso-_fucking_-lutely hate you. Now go to sleep."

"…Oh, alright then." Craig closed his eyes. In the morning, he would wish he had stayed up to ask Kenny why he asked.

That night Kenny's sickness had taken a turn for the worse, but Craig hadn't realized.

He later wished he had.

* * *

When Craig rolled over in bed the next morning to check on Kenny, the bed was empty, sheets kicked to the floor and pillows slanted. He listened, but couldn't hear the shower running. _Where the heck…?_

"McCormick?" he called. He sort of felt kind of bad for snapping at Kenny last night, but the blonde deserved it. But he was sick. Craig got out of bed to find him. "Kenny? Where are you?" No reply.

Craig searched the whole room and hallway, but found no sign of the boy.

When he got back to the room, Craig noticed that Kenny's suitcase was gone. _What the hell? Where had he gone? He was in no condition to go anywhere!_

…That was right, wasn't it? Kenny had looked paler than his usual self last night, with a bright red flush staining his cheeks.

He'd had a fever.

_'Shit…'_

He'd had a fever, while he's somewhere and Craig had snapped at him. Saying he hated him. Craig felt…bad. He had to find Kenny. Besides, the boy was _his_ responsibility. It'd look bad if he lost a sick kid.

Especially if it's Kenny.

* * *

_A/N: Review! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well hasn't it been a while? Haha just kidding. So as I said before…I UPDATED!~Sooo yeah I couldn't update earlier because of school and writers block and also my computer got busted. But its in perfect condition! ^^ Anyway here's Chapter 6~Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Screwed**_

His search went on for a week. He found no trace of Kenny anywhere he went. The boy's room was empty and all of his usual haunts were empty. No one had seen him.

Craig continued to give reports of Kenny's improving health to the nurse while the blonde's friends kept worrying about him. Kenny never took good care of himself without Craig there to make sure he did it properly! He needed to find Kenny, and fast.

He grew so troubled, he got careless.

He began to wander the halls at night, looking for his rebellious…acquaintance. 'Yeah that.' He hoped to catch a glimpse of orange or a flash of blonde hair, but nothing happened. Nothing ever happened.

One night as he walked down a dark corridor, yawning from lack of sleep, he was cornered by a senior rebel and two of his friends.

"Well, what do we have here?" the guy smirked. "Looks like Tucker decided he'd go out for a stroll." Craig sighed silently. He was too tired and stressed to deal with this shit right now.

He heard the senior's partners circle around behind him.

"We might as well have some fun, eh boys?" There was a note of triumph and success in the senior's voice. "No one to save you. Quite a shame."

"I don't need anyone to save me," Craig spoke between clenched teeth.

"What about the Rule?" one of the guys spoke up. The other looked a bit troubled as well.

"Yeah," he agreed. "What about the Rule?" Craig was getting more confused by now.

"What about it?" the senior asked with a smirk. "That guy isn't around here anymore. Nothing to worry about." He grinned. "So now we get to have our fun." He lifted his fist and brought it down against Craig's face. The raven boy let out a small hiss as his head was snapped to the side by the force. He glanced around.

The other guys, pleased by the confidence of their leader, began to press in tighter around him. Craig fought the urge to swallow nervously 'Damn it...' He could take on the senior by himself, but even _he_ wasn't good enough to take on the guy _and_all of his friends.

He was fucking screwed.

* * *

_A/N: Cliffy~Hehe sorry about that ^^. Anyway Review to see what's gonna happen next!:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:And here I thought, "Hey who the heck would read this? It ain't even good." Haha then I look at the reviews and be like ._. ohh. Hehe anyway~Enjoy the next Chapter. _

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Rescued **_

The beating was hard. And by hard, it was tough. He was sure he heard a few ribs crack, but he took comfort in the fact that he hit back just as hard. He could feel one if his eyes start swelling shut. He took a hard boot to the side and was sent rolling over a few times. He came to a stop at someone's feet. Unfocusedly, he realized that he recognized those shoes.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" It was more than a statement than a question: angry, sharp and cold.

"Just havin' fun," said one of the senior's friends before the senior could stop him. He obviously didn't recognize the newcomer. The newcomer looked down at the boy at his feet.

"Are you okay?" Craig looked hazily up. He blinked, trying to clear his head of the fog it had gained from too many punches. He tried to sit up.

He let out a low hiss of pain. 'Shit.'

That sound seemed to snap the one above him and their already fragile state of mind. He took a menacing step forward into the light cast from the window. The figure illuminated was ghastly.

The sparse light cast deep shadows across his face. His skin was abnormally pale and his eyes had a strange glow. His smile split his face into an insane grin, and his head was cocked slightly to the side. The posture of his thin body was of a panther ready to spring.

He reached into his pocket and drew out his swift knife, unfolding it with a deliberate and menacing slowness. The senior and his friends had subtly backed out of the lighted square into the shadows as if the blackness could conceal them to safety from the person in front of them.

Kenny chuckled darkly. It was long and low and _sinister_, holding the promise of pain for anyone that known it. Behind him, Craig was pushing himself into a standing position.

"McCormick, what…?" Craig let out another hiss of pain as his sentence trailed off. Kenny's shoulders tensed a little bit more.

"…Just let me handle this, Craig." He whispered.

"Kenny, what are you—?"

But the boy wasn't listening to him.

"You broke The Rule," he said, having his strong gaze on the group across the panel of light from him. "Now, _what the fuck do you think you're doing?_" Kenny stalked further, knife raised, intention clear.

The Senior chuckled.

It was a nervous sound, but he actually wasn't afraid. He and his guys had taken Craig, and he was at full shape. Kenny looked like nothing more than a walking skeleton.

Kenny sprang onward, grabbing the senior by the shirt. "Something fucking funny?" he asked, cutting the boy on the arm as the senior pulled away. He spun around and knifed another in the shoulder. Pulling his knife back out, he turned on the others again glaring.

By the time he was done with them, they all had multiple cuts and bruises. Kenny's grin was demonic as he turned to the senior. The light of the moon lit the blood on his face into a crimson fire. He looked like Damien as if he was going to kill them.

As he rose his arm to bring the knife down, his wrist was grabbed from behind. He pulled out of the grasp and spun around, knife ready, to find Craig standing unsteadily behind him.

In the moment it took Kenny to get over his shock, Craig had disarmed him.

"Wha—?" the blood-covered boy began.

"McCormick ," Craig said in his most severe monotone voice. "No weapons allowed on school grounds."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kenny said, staring in distrust at his non-friend. "You're fucking _kidding _me."

"I'm not. Now, help me get them to the nurse." Kenny glanced scornfully at them over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Then I won't tell anyone about how you almost killed them. You don't want to go to prison for attempted murder, do you?"

The other teen swore at him, but helped him get his bleeding schoolmates off the floor. It was their luck that a prefect rounded the corner.

"Holly shit! What the heck is going on here?"

"We need to get them to the nurse," Craig said. "Think you can help?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." The prefect helped another one of the gang up and together they made their slow way down to the nurse's office.

* * *

When they got there, the nurse was much less then pleased to see them.

"What the hell happened? Did you all get mauled by a lion or something?" She sat all of them down and began quickly bandaging their wounds. She sent a glanced over her shoulder pointedly at Kenny.

"Hey, don't look at me," the accused boy said raising his hands in defense. "I'm unarmed. Weapons aren't allowed on school grounds." The last statement left his mouth with a slightly sarcastic tone. Craig rolled his eyes. The nurse nodded to the prefect, Kevin, who had helped the boys to the office.

"Search him."

At the same time Kevin said a troubled, "What?" Kenny was bursting out with his own, _"What?"_The prefect crossed himself sighing and walked over to Kenny.

"This is _another _violation of my rights!" Kenny grumbled, shooting a look at Craig, hands on the wall. "I told you, I'm not the one who did it. I don't—" His explanation was cut short by a coughing fit. His body shook violently and he leaned against the wall to steady himself. The nurse took a sharp, accusatory look on Craig.

"_You_ said he was getting _better_," she replied. Craig shifted uncomfortably. 'Damn she's scary.'

"_I_ _am!_" Kenny barked. "Besides, even if I'm _not_ it's not _his_fault. What kind of fucked up sense is that?" He snorted. "I do what I want."

"Kenny," the nurse said sternly, "if you don't get better I'm going to have to send you to the hospital." Kenny looked shocked. She held up a hand to cut off his protest as Kevin stood up.

"He…doesn't have any weapons on him."

"None?"

"None."

"You should go back to your room and clean up. Thank you for your help." The nurse set him off with a wave and turned back to Craig and Kenny. "Well," she said, "You had better get back to your room as well. These boys are going to be fine. Luckly a break for the one responsible." A pointed look in Kenny's direction.

"My dorm?" Craig asked. She nodded.

"Kenny's not going to leave your sight until he's at 100% better. And I _mean_it this time." Craig glanced at Kenny revealed the boy looking half dead and exhausted, leaning against the wall. The raven nodded and walked over to Kenny.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to have to answer questions about why we're both covered in blood."

"People will just think I beat you," Kenny answered in a rapidly fading voice. Craig took a hold of him gently, draping the sick boy's arm over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around Kenny's waist. He was too tired to analyze the little jump his heart gave at the contact.

"Yeah, sure that's what they'll think."

* * *

_A/N: Review and I'll continue~ ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Alrighty. Here's Chapter 8~Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Go to Sleep**_

Craig leaned Kenny against the counter in the bathroom. He gave the boy a glance.

"Are you hurt?"

Kenny scoffed. "Pfft! Hurt? By that guy? Ha! You wish." He pinned Craig with an intense gaze. "Are _you?_"

Craig was silent. Kenny sighed.

"Take off your shirt."

Craig chuckled tiredly. "Isn't that a bit forward for the first date?" Kenny gave an identical tired chuckle.

"Babe, this is the _second _date. Nothing's too forward." Craig whacked Kenny lightly for the 'babe' remark, but otherwise complied, taking off his shirt. Kenny frowned not pleased at the sight.

"There's a cut on my back I can't reach. Think you could get it?" Craig asked while getting out the first aid kit. When Kenny didn't reply Craig cast him a glimpse over his shoulder. "McCormick?"

"…I should have killed them," the blonde muttered. Louder he said, "Hand me the disinfectant Craig." Craig ignored the first comment and did as Kenny commanded, handing him the disinfectant.

"Come over here and bend over."

Craig did so ignoring how wrong that sounded. "How do you feel?" he asked as he handed Kenny a towel to clean off the extra disinfectant.

"I'm fine," Kenny answered stiffly. "You know, you should just take a shower before I clean this." Craig nodded.

"Yeah, I should." He turned around and helped Kenny off the counter, out of the bathroom, and onto the bed. The fight had drained all of the energy that the sickness had secure, so Kenny was happy to sit down and rest.

"Go on," he said to Craig. "I'll be okay, you pansy." Craig ignored the tease, shrugging it off as one of Kenny's guard mechanisms. He didn't like to be handled with care.

"I'll leave the door open a bit, so if you need anything…" he trailed off; noticing Kenny was already falling asleep. "I'll be here," he finished quietly, sweeping Kenny's bangs off his face lightly.

Maybe the feeling wasn't anger.

But…

Craig didn't want to consider what the feeling is, exactly, but he knew now it wasn't anger. Then what was it? He told himself it didn't matter as he stripped and slid under the hot water of the shower.

He closed his eyes and titled his head back, ignoring the disapproval of his neck. His whole body was in pain, but the water helped somewhat. His muscles relaxed and he felt like all of his troubles were being washed away. God, he needed this.

He had almost dozed off when a loud bang rang out in the silence.  
_'What the hell?'_

"Craig! Get the fuck out of the shower!" He sighed and rubbed his eyes wondering what was going on.

"What?"

"If I don't bandage your back, you might bleed to death man! The wound's a long way from your heart, but you gave it a good head start. Let's just hope it isn't worse!" Kenny sounded worried. "Come on, you've been in there for fifty-eight minutes!" Then loud, bark-like coughs followed after the blonde spoke.

Craig shut off the water.

"McCormick, are you all right?" The coughing continued making him frown. "Kenny?"

"I'll be better if you're bandaged up, so get your lazy-self in here!"

"In there?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I just _said._" Craig grabbed the kit and walked into the bedroom, wrapping a towel around his waist and turning on the light as he came in the room. "Hurry up, Craig!"

"Relax, I'm fine." Craig rolled his eyes. After all, he _was_ okay. It didn't even hurt that much anymore.

'_Just what the hell is wrong with this kid?'_

"You say that _now,_" Kenny grumbled, "but you'll be feeling worse in the morning." He let out an angry sigh as he ran his blue eyes over Craig's bruised body again. "They got you good. Didn't you _at least_fight back?"

"Yeah, but they cornered me. Why do you even care anyway?"

"…I don't. Now give me the disinfectant."

Kenny worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, McCormick?"

"Yeah?" The blonde teen sounded tired, and Craig reminded himself that Kenny was still sick. He really should be asleep and resting by now.

"What is it?"

"I heard that senior's gang bring up something that confused me when they were deciding what to do with me."

Craig didn't see it, but behind him Kenny bit his lip. Hesitantly, the boy asked, "Oh, what did they say?"

"Something about 'The Rule'. Sound any familiar to you?" Kenny didn't reply. "Kenny?" Craig started to turn around wondering what was up with the blonde.

"Hold still!" Kenny's arms stretched out around Craig, passing the gauze from one cut to another. The process repeated in a rhythmic swish of cloth until Kenny clipped the bandages together and tied it for good measure. He inspected his handiwork and nodded in approval.

"McCorm—"

"Need anything else bandaged? If not, I'm going to sleep." Craig heard Kenny shifting on the covers as if getting himself into a more comfortable position. Then he remembered.

"McCormick, you're still covered in blood." The boy looked down.

"I see. What about it?"

"Go take a shower, dumbass." Kenny looked at him blankly, one eye closed. He looked half dead.

"Sorry can't," Kenny stated simply. Craig glared.

"And why not?" Kenny shifted embarrassedly. He bit his lip as he pondered what to say.

"I can't unless you come with me." Craig grit his teeth. He _really_didn't need this right now. Then he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Kenny was sick. The last time he'd blown up at Kenny for something stupid he'd said when he was sick, Kenny had disappeared for a week.

"Why not? McCormick if this is just some perverted plan to get me to shower with you…" He let the statement trail off, intention clear.

Kenny snorted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Craig," he said with a worn out grin. "But seriously."

"Seriously what McCormick? Just get up and shower."

"I _can't!_" Craig almost had enough. He rubbed his temple in aggravation then flipped the boy off. Maybe deciding the feeling wasn't anger in the shower had been a mistake.

"_Why not_?"

"_Because I __can't stand up goddamn it_!" Kenny whined leaning against the headboard of the makeshift bed, looking for the entire world like an overworked, sick puppy. In a way, Craig was certain it was true.

"What?" he asked, Kenny sighed in frustration.

"I can't get up, okay?" Kenny repeated, quieter. "I can't feel the rest of my body. So it's either help me up, or deal with me covered in blood until I _can_eventually stand by myself."

Craig walked over and hooked one arm around Kenny's waist.

"Come on," the raven said quietly. Kenny threw his arm across Craig's shoulders and pulled himself up. Craig half carried, half dragged Kenny into the bathroom. He really was too light. The removal of Kenny's clothing revealed a lot of dark bruises to rival Craig's own. Craig could count Kenny's ribs.

"Stop staring Craig and help me."

Craig shook himself out of his daze and reached for Kenny's belt. Kenny had stripped off his gloves, shoes, and socks and had started to take off his parka but had difficulty with his head getting stuck at the collar. He wasn't doing so well.

"Ow," he hissed as he tried to pull the sweater off and get his head out. "You know it's like I'm pulling my hair, but every single ones that are being pulled hurt like a _bitch_. Like you, come to think of it."

"Implying I'm a bitch, McCormick?" Craig's voice was precise, but held a hint of menace.

"Heh. Also implying that you're still single," Kenny said smirking. Craig paused for a minute.

"When, how and why did we start comparing me to strands of your hair?" The tiredness in his voice was mirrored in Kenny's.

"I have no idea. We just need sleep." Kenny got himself up with Craig's help and pulled his pants off. His boxers followed while Craig turned on the water. The raven walked past the now naked Kenny to grab a towel for the blonde. He set it towards the hangers next to the shower then helped Kenny into the shower.

"If you need anything, call." Kenny nodded distractedly, reacting to the healing spray of the water much like Craig had. The taller boy left quietly, leaving the door open slightly. Kenny reached for the soap then pouted.

'_It sucks being sick!'_

* * *

When both boys had settled into bed and the lights were turned off, Kenny turned his face in Craig's direction. The Tylenol that Craig had given him was messing up his thoughts, but Craig had promised it would bring his fever down.

"Craig?" The name was said so quietly that for a moment, Craig could almost pretend he had imagined it. "Craig, I have a question."

"What is it, McCormick?"

Kenny hesitated but asked.  
"…Are we friends now?"

Craig didn't answer for a long while. Kenny feared he must have fallen asleep.

"…Just go to sleep Kenny." There was weariness in Craig's voice that Kenny felt as well. But he couldn't let it go.

"But—"

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Now go to sleep."

Kenny sighed but gladly obeyed.

* * *

_A/N: Since I'm already in Summer Vacation __I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/faving this story and keeping touch with it ^^. I really appreciated~ Keep on Reviewing and be expecting for more __;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hmm…I had suspected more Crenny fans out there to read/review this. *shrugs* Oh well, so for the ones who are reading this you guys are awesome! ^^ . Had kinda trouble with this chapter…But I tried to make it work (something interesting is about to happen in here). Enjoy!~_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Why?**_

It was one in the afternoon when Craig opened his eyes. He felt like shit. He groaned and fumbled blindly for the painkillers he'd left on his bedside table last night. He dry-swallowed two and turned around to make sure a blonde was still where he should be.

The shorter teen was still sleeping. That was good, Craig knew, and not a bad idea. But he couldn't get back to sleep. And he was hungry. He considered waking Kenny to see if he wanted anything, but decided that letting the blonde sleep was the best option.

He checked the clock.

_Damn_. He had missed so many days of class this year it wasn't even funny. The councilor would never let him pass this semester. His stomach growled, reminding him of something to take care of.

He couldn't go out to get food, when Kenny wasn't supposed to leave his sight. There was no way in hell he was going to wake Kenny up, either. Craig slid out of bed and walked over to the makeshift bed. He gently placed his hand on the blonde's forehead.

To his relief it was much cooler than it had been the previous night. If it hadn't been, Craig would have had to take him to a hospital; he would have to hear protests from the blonde if he took him. Nonetheless he wandered into the bathroom to wet a cloth and put on Kenny's forehead. The boy was still too warm.

A knock on the door distressed him. He walked over to it and opened it, wondering who the hell could it be.

"Yeah?" It was Clyde.

"Hey, Craig," he said with a smile. Then he took in Craig's appearance. "What the hell? Did you get in a fight again or something?"

Kenny picked that moment to get up.

Clyde caught the sight of him stirring behind the raven. The boy's eyes widened comically and his mouth opened. Then shut. And opened again.

"Why haven't you kicked him out?" the boy asked finally. "Dude. Doesn't he annoy the hell out of you? Why is he still there anyway? He's not better yet?"

Kenny yawned and rolled out of bed, wobbling a little as he stood up. He took a few steps forward and nearly collapsed.

"Lay back down, Kenny," Craig said, and Clyde detected no irritation or commanding in it. Just concern. He was bewildered.

_"But I'm hungry!"_Kenny whined. Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

Kenny laughed. "Fuck no. I feel nauseous enough as it is without inviting food to the gathering." He swayed again, and Craig left his position in the doorway to steady him. Clyde watched the move with confusion.

"Seriously, McCormick, sit down." Craig gently pushed Kenny down towards onto…_his_ bed. Not the makeshift bed. _His_. Kenny sent him a questioning look, but settled into the soft bed. "Its closer," Craig said, not meeting the blonde's gaze as he looked away. Kenny shrugged.

"You're hungry, aren't you, Craig?" Craig nodded distractedly. He was looking over the bruises on Kenny's chest.

"Want some painkillers? That can't feel good." Kenny shook his head regretfully. He didn't take any even as he gasped in pain while settling under the covers.

"I can't. When I'm sick, painkillers make everything I ate come back up."

"But you haven't eaten anything." Kenny shrugged again.

"I still hate feeling like I'm gonna puke. I'm fine." He turned his attention back to the uncomfortable Clyde. "Get Craig something to eat."

"What do you want?" Clyde asked without hesitation, turning to Craig. The raven thought for a moment.

"A hamburger." He reached into his bag and pulled out his money, handing it to Clyde. "And a coke. Thanks." Clyde nodded.

"Oh, and Clyde?" Kenny called as the boy turned to leave. Clyde tensed as if troubled.

"Uh Yeah?"

"The reason Craig hasn't thrown me out of his dorm is because," a cough interrupted. Craig tensed as the coughing stopped, waiting for Kenny to finish with, the statement _'because we're friends.'_ He wasn't sure if it was true or not. But he was sure that he still hated the blonde.

Kenny cleared his throat. "Because he isn't a total douche bag like everyone else. Got it?" Clyde nodded quickly and dashed off.

"Why did you say that?" Craig asked, curious despite himself.

"To protect your prized reputation."

"_McCorm_—"

"What? Can't have Clyde thinking we're anything as terrible as _friends_. Heh. So I told him the truth, raising his opinion of you to even _more_super human levels. If I do say so myself. No need to thank me, really." Craig looked away and tried not to hear the bitterness in Kenny's voice. He couldn't help it if they weren't friends—

Wait.

He looked over at Kenny. The boy wasn't looking at him. His eyes were closed and his breath was even. Could it be that they _were_ friends? By now, Craig couldn't convince himself that he _hated_Kenny, so what did he feel? It was too confusing to think about.

"I don't give a fuck." Craig said eventually, just to break the silence.

"Keep telling yourself that, Craig. Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

It had taken a week, but Kenny was finally healthy enough to move out of Craig's room. Both were glad of it because they couldn't stand being trapped in a room together any longer. Kenny had finished moving all of his things back to his room and had just come back to grab his cell phone and his gloves when he remembered something.

"Craig?" The raven looked up, thinking maybe the boy had forgotten something and couldn't find it.

"What? You lose something?"

"No, it's just…we never talked about it." Craig forced himself not to freeze.

"Talked about what?" He knew perfectly well about what is was.

"Are we friends?" Craig sighed.

"Why do you always ask that?"

"Because you never answer!"

Craig grit his teeth. He _didn't know_. Why does this kid keep asking? It bothered him, not knowing where he stood with people.

"Yes, I believe I _have _answered you, Kenny." The blonde looked down for an instant and then his eyes met Craig's again.

"So, what is it? You hate me? You _'abso-fucking-lutely'_hate me?" Craig couldn't bring himself to say yes.

"…No."

"Then are we friends?"

"Why do you keep fucking asking?" Craig exploded. It irritated him, talking about things he'd prefer to ignore. He _didn't know_what Kenny was to him.

"Because I want to know damn it!" Kenny's hands were clenched at his side.

"Why!" Craig yelled back. "_Why do you need to know?_" Kenny threw himself forward and fisted his hand in the front of Craig's shirt. He shook the boy violently.

Craig had never seen the blonde so emotional before.

"_Because!_ So when I do _this_—" He smashed their lips together. Craig was surprised, but found himself responding to the kiss. They battled angrily for dominance. After a minute, Craig realized what was happening. He shoved Kenny—_violently_—and pulled away. Then he punched him.

The blonde boy stumbled backwards with an expression of shock on his face.

"What the f_uck_ was _that?_" Craig demanded, glaring furiously at Kenny. He was _pissed_. Kenny numbly raised a hand to the rapidly forming bruise on his cheek. He let out a breath of expressionless laughter and cast his eyes down. He didn't look at the raven.

"So when I did _that_," Kenny said softly, dejectedly, "I would know what to expect." He picked up his gloves and turned.

The door shut with a soft, final click behind him.

* * *

_A/N: Guess you guys were expecting that eh? Just kidding ^_^. What will happen next? Who knows! Unless you Review. You know you want to!~_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N:...Do I really need to explain why I haven't updated?*looks at last update date.*..I see. Hmm...Well nothing special really happened. It was my birthday on the fifteen tho ^^ . Anywho I finally updated aren't you all happy?...Yeah well __lo siento I was abit lazy a few days ago (got Alice: Madness Returns, I finished the game and I loved it.).Enough of that. Enjoy the chapter!~_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Dance?**_

Well then...

Perhaps it was worse, but Kenny was in class every day for the next few days. He did his work, quietly, and never acted out. Surprisingly he never did anything to draw attention to himself, and seemed to fade easily into the back of Craig's life. The raven wondered why he cared. After all, the blonde had fucking _molested_ him. _He_should be the one feeling guilty.

But the expression he'd seen on Kenny's face flashed in front of his eyes every time he closed them.

'_Damn it…'_

He sighed. Kenny had kissed him. _But why?_ Probably just to mess with his head. That was something that kid would do. If that had been Kenny's objective, he had achieved it.

Craig's eyes slid across the room to rest on Kenny's writing form.

He sighed again. He didn't understand; there was no other reason for that damn blonde to kiss him, no other cause that showed itself to Craig. Yet the blonde had looked honestly hurt after when Craig had punched him.

Maybe Kenny was a better actor than he thought.

Worse of all, he was beginning to feel…_strange_things for the blonde. He had dreamed of kissing the other boy last night and it left him more confused than ever. He didn't know what to think now.

It was quite possible that he was attracted to Kenny. Fuck. He never really considered the chance, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. He wished it didn't. Why couldn't it have been anyone else but Kenny?

He stood up as the bell rang eager to get to lunch. Maybe he'd be able to forget about his problem for a little while.

* * *

The lunchroom was loud and hectic, perfect for distracting him from his thoughts. Craig snagged a table by the windows, dropping his things in the seat next to him wanting to be alone and not be with his friends. He was one of the first people to see what was happening at the front of the room.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" It took a few minutes, but eventually the noise settled down.

"I have an announcement," The principal said. People looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what the hell is it?" someone yelled.

"A dance," The principal replied. "South High will be hosting a dance for you students. You will be allowed to go to town in groups if you need to get an outfit, or whatever it is you all wear. You are also allowed to bring a date. That is, if you can _get_one." The man smirked. "That is all. Have a nice lunch."

Whispers broke out as soon as the principal left.

'Seriously,' Craig thought, 'you'd think there were any attractive girls around this school with all of the chatter going on.' He shook his head. He wasn't going to go, but he wouldn't say no to going to town without having to chase a certain blonde there.

_**Kenny.**_

'_Shit…'_

Without thinking, Craig's eyes searched the room for the blonde. He found him rising to dump his tray, a look on his face that Craig couldn't realize. Finally understanding what he was doing, Craig dropped his eyes to his food again. Let the idiot do what whatever the hell he wanted.

Craig certainly didn't care.

He told himself he didn't watch Kenny's retreating back as the boy hurried out of the cafeteria.

* * *

The week leading up to the dance was chaotic. The teachers eventually gave up on getting anything done, because no one was really paying attention, anyway. So all talk turned to the dance and which 'hot chicks' people had scored as dates. Craig rolled his eyes as strains of conversation floated over to him.

"I swear man, she has the biggest—"

"She's got the best…_figure _to look at."  
_  
Wow really? We don't give a fuck._

Kenny wasn't in class, but he wasn't skipping. His group number was in town right now, as Craig's group would be when they came back. He heard the familiar sound of a bus pulling up outside the gates.

_"Group 16, please report to the main office. Group 16 to the main office, now,_" the loudspeaker blared. Craig rose from his chair, the sound of the legs scraping over the tiles lost in the din of voices. He quietly took his leave out the room.

He joined the group of kids in the hallway heading toward the main office. There was a lot of babble here, too. Craig could feel the headache coming from a mile away.

His shoulder rammed into someone moving in the opposite direction. He turned to snap at them to watch where they were going, but he heard a familiar quiet voice, "Sorry," stopped his rant before it left his mouth.

"Yeah, no problem," he said, but the blonde was already gone. Craig exhaled sadly and turned to walk with the crowd again. Those had been the first words he and Kenny had said to each other in the few days following the kiss. At least they were making progress it seemed. And it wasn't like he _missed_ Kenny or anything.

'Nah,' He knew he didn't miss that annoying blonde. Not at all.

Craig shook his head sighing and boarded the bus. The teacher chaperone nodded to him, seemingly content to have at least _one_ calmed kid on his shift. Craig nodded back apathetically like always flipping him off as he looked away. Sliding into his seat, he took out his iPod and slipped on his headphones, losing himself in the abyss of his music.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully everyone is enjoying this, right?~ c: Sooo review or you'll have to waiiit for another long update.;). _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Enjoy~_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Ice Cream._**

The city center where they were dropped off was a pretty grand place, as places went. Craig looked around, able to appreciate it now that Kenny wasn't running amok in his personal space. No, he'd sworn he wasn't going to think about Kenny.

Well there went that plan.

Taking a deep breath, Craig wandered over to an ice cream parlor. He had an intense craving for an ice cream, and nothing was going to get in his way. He pushed the door open.

He recognized the place; he'd been here before. He thought hard, trying to remember when. Oh yeah, he and Kenny had come here once when Kenny had snuck out and Craig had been sent out after him.

_"Okay, okay, you caught me, Craig," the blonde said with a grin. "Do I have to go back to school now?"_

_"Yeah," Craig said, 'duh' evident in his voice._

_"That sucks." They walked side by side for a moment until Kenny grabbed his wrist._

_"What are you—" Craig started, confusion in his voice._

_"Come on. I want ice cream, and you're not supposed to let me out of your sight, right?" Craig sighed. Kenny_

_really wanted that stupid ice cream._

_The bell above the door jingled happily as Kenny pushed his way inside. The orange hooded delinquent got in line, tapping his fingers in expectation on the counter._

_"Hello, sir, what can I get for you today?"_

_"One double scoop cone of chocolate chip and—" he tossed a glance over his shoulder at the raven waiting by the door. "And one double scoop cone of strawberry."_

_"That will be $3.50."_

_"Here you go," he said, handing the girl the money. Kenny walked back toward the door carrying their ice cream cones. "Here ya go, Craig. On me." Craig inspected the cone suspiciously wondering if the blonde had done something to the ice cream._

_"Hm..."_

_"Relax," Kenny laughed. "You won't owe me anything if you eat it." So Craig tucked into the frosty treat with a small smile. "Now, we should probably head back up to school, huh?" Kenny glanced at him sideways._

_"…It can wait after we finish our ice cream." Kenny smiled._

"Sir? Hello? What can I get you?"

Craig snapped out of his memory to find himself standing at the counter with an expectant waitress looking at him.

"Uh, yes. I'd like one double scoop cone of strawberry and one double scoop cone of chocolate chip."

"Okay, that will be $3.50." He paid her and accepted the ice cream from her. It was only once he'd gotten to the table that he realized he had one more ice cream cone than he needed. '_Crap.'_He sighed.

Maybe he did missed Kenny a little.

"Hey," said a voice in front of him. He looked up to find a girl standing embarrassedly before him.

'_What does she want?'_

"Yeah? Can I help you?" She cleared her throat and looked away, blushing.

"You're from the boys' school, South High, right?" He nodded. He had forgotten he was wearing a sticker with the name of his school on his shirt.

"Yeah, and?" He licked his strawberry ice cream to stop it from dripping. It was just as delicious as he remembered.

"Well, I was wondering, if you weren't already going with someone"—she cleared her throat nervously to finish—"you wouldn't mind taking me?" Craig raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to and I'll understand if you don't want to…it's just, all my friends are going and I told them I wasn't jealous, but…"

"You are?" Craig finished.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." She studied her shoes nervously.

"Where do you live?"

"Huh?" Her head snapped up in puzzlement.

"Where do you live?" he asked again. "Yeah, I'll take you, but I'm going to tell you now, I don't dance much." _At least not with people around,_a voice that sounded a lot like Kenny came in his head.

"Oh, that's alright. I live on the other side of this street, up off Lane Avenue. Number 54. I'm Annie, by the way but you can call me Ann." He nodded and noted in mentally. Her eyes shone with pleasure putting her dark blonde hair behind her ear.

"54 Lane Ave, got it. The party is at 8 on Friday, so I'll come pick you up at around 7:50, okay? We'll have to walk since I don't have a car."

"Oh, that's fine with me. Walking is good for you anyways" She smiled at him. Craig realized, he didn't really like this girl. But at least she wasn't in tears like any other girls are.

"I'm Craig," he replied, She nodded with a smile and turned to leave. Something sticky ran down over his hand.

'_Oh yeah the damn ice cream.'_

It struck him then that he still had the cone of chocolate chip ice cream in his hand. He considered throwing it away, but there was no sense letting it go to waste. He looked up.

"Ann?" She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like chocolate chip?" She looked surprised for a minute, but nodded.

"It's my favorite flavor," she said as Kenny's voice in his head rang out, "_You know...Ch__ocolate chip is my favorite flavor._" He handed her the ice cream cone without a word.

"Aren't you saving this for someone?" she asked, looking between him and the ice cream cone a few times.

"I had trail off when I was ordering and bought it for Kenny without realizing that he's not here. No sense wasting it." She nodded and licked at the trail of the ice cream melt running down her hand. Craig grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped his own hand off.

"Who's Kenny?" It was an innocent question, but Craig paused. He thought. He was physically, if not romantically, attracted to Kenny. What did that make them? He sighed inaudibly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_"...Kenny's my best friend."_

* * *

Kenny had everything ready for Friday. He had to admit he was nervous, after all, they hadn't spoken in so long, but he was also confident. He didn't know what would happen, but he hoped it would turn out for the better.

Because really, it couldn't get much worse, could it?

At first, he hadn't planned on going at all. There was a strong chance that Craig wasn't going to go to the dance (he hated things like that), but Kenny had to hope.

Hell, it was all he had left.

* * *

7:50 Friday night came faster than Craig expected it to. As he walked up the street to number 54, he wondered, not for the first time, what exactly he was doing here. He wasn't interested in this girl, and he wasn't interested in the dance, so it made no sense.

Maybe he was just hoping to see Kenny there?

'_Forget that.'_

He refused to acknowledge that thought and knocked on the door. A man in his late forties opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sir," Craig said with a forced, charming smile. "I'm here to pick up Annie for the dance." The man nodded. He stepped aside and ushered Craig in.

"Are you her boyfriend?" the man asked bluntly. Craig thought for a moment.

"Well, your daughter is certainly a lovely girl, but we're just going as friends." Annie's father seemed to accept that. Craig waited uncomfortably for a few minutes.

"She's coming, eventually," said her father. "Honestly, women." Craig nodded. He lived with his mom and sister, after all. Soon the sound of heels clicked down the stairs.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Annie said, pulling up the hem of her dress so she wouldn't step on it. Craig offered her his arm.

_'At least she's done.'_

"It's no problem." He had to admit, she looked okay for being a girl and not Kenny. They slipped out the door under the watchful eye of Ann's father. Craig looked over his shoulder.

"I'll have her back by 10 or 11, at the latest." Her father nodded, and the two teenagers set off towards South High.

* * *

_A/N: Lately I've been having kinda trouble with this Chapter but hey I managed to make it work. Sadly this story is almost to its end. Review~. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:__ Last time I updated was 06-28-11 and it is now 7-12-11...I'm am sooooo sorry for not updating and making you guys wait! You know what I said last time about it coming to its end? Well screw it. I'm going to change my mind into continueing it. (If I get ideas for it. oh well.) ^^__ Enjoy the next chapter~_

* * *

_**Chapter : 12 Surprise?  
**_

The party was in full swing by the time they got there, only fifteen minutes after the dance had officially started. Craig found himself scanning the crowd for Kenny, but couldn't find him. Annie tugged on his arm.

"There are my friends. I'll meet you back here at 10:30, okay?" she called over the blaring techno song.

"Yeah," he yelled back. And off she went in a flurry of white silk to join her friends at the table. Craig wandered a bit to the left, wondering what to do now. He had never intended to come, really. He never knew what to do at dances, so he never went. It was simple.

The techno song changed to a rap song. The rap song changed into a slow dance. Rinse and repeat. Craig found his eyes scanning for Kenny. He would be here, right? Craig had to tell him something. But the blonde boy didn't appear.

* * *

Near the end of the dance, the last song in fact, Craig saw who he was searching for. On stage. The DJ had a raised platform to keep the dancers away from his stuff, and he had moved his things out of the way to let Kenny, and the mic, have enough room.

The principal stood upon the stage. Craig blinked, and everyone quieted. No one had thought _he_was here.

"Students and friends, our dance is coming to an end. As this was a big success, you can bet we'll be doing it again, soon. Here with me is one of our own pupils, and he is going to sing our ending song. Everyone grab your date."

All around Craig, boys and girls joined hands and placed palms on waists and shoulders. There was a slight cough behind him. He turned. There was Annie.

"Shall we?" she asked, offering her hands. Craig took them distractedly, not really seeing her or hearing her. She placed her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her waist.

The music started. Kenny's mouth opened.

"..." His eyes locked on Craig, and something in them crumbled when he saw Craig's hands on Annie's hips. His eyes met Craig's and something passed between them.

_What are you doing? _Craig's eyes asked him. And for a moment, Kenny forgot. Then the music queue came.

A deep breath in.

_"__Keep changing your mind like clouds in the sky" _

He didn't look at Craig, but somehow, the other boy knew he was thinking about him. His hands loosened on Annies's waist.

_"Love me when you're high, leave me when you cry  
I know it all takes time" _

Kenny seemed to gather his courage and his head tilted up. He met Craig's dark blue eyes again.

_"Like a river running dry when the sun's too bright__"__  
_  
His eyes pleaded with Craig's.

_"__So long, this is goodbye  
May we meet again in another life"_

All around him, couples danced close together, but Craig couldn't see any of them. He didn't know that he had pulled away from Annie and had stopped dancing because he couldn't feel his body. He couldn't feel her questioning eyes on him or hear her voice when she asked him what was wrong.  
_  
"Like strangers passing by  
May we see clearly in a different life__"_

He could only see Kenny.

_"__Keep dodging lights like a thief in the night  
The sun will rise and expose all our lies"_

A small smile; apologetic and nostalgic.

_"So why deny that you and I lead different lives?  
The rivers from your eyes can't change my mind"_

His eyes drilled into Craig. _I need you,_ they seemed to say.

_"__So long, this is goodbye  
May we meet again in another life"_

Craig had never seen the blonde like this before. Except, maybe, that time before Kenny kissed him. He took a step forward. Annie grabbed his arm.

"What's going on? Who is that?…His voice is fantastic!"

"That's Kenny. That's _Kenny._ Kenny McCormick." He pulled out of her grasp and wound his way through the couples to the foot of the stage.  
_  
"Like strangers passing by  
May we see clearly in a different life"_

"McCormick," Craig whispered. "Kenny. What are you doing?"

"_Oh no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

The note stretched out, tangible between them.

_"The rivers from your eyes can't change my mind__"_

Kenny jumped off the stage, taking the mic with him. He walked up to Craig who had backed up a few steps. No one was really paying attention to them, too caught up in the person across from them.

"_So long, this is goodbye"_

Kenny wasn't looking at him. Craig reached out, not really knowing what he was doing, and grasped Kenny's chin, pulling it up so the boy faced him.  
_  
"May we meet again in another life" _Craig sang._  
_

Kenny took over. "_Like strangers passing by"_

_"__May we see clearly in a different life..." _Craig's voice trailed off. The two boys stood there, frozen, before Kenny dropped the mic. A horrible screech of feedback rang out from the speakers.

Kenny turned and ran.

And date be damned, Craig ran after him.

* * *

_A/N:...Well whatd'ya know? A Cliffy. Song is __**10 Years by So Long Good-Bye** (I randomly picked that song. Don't judge me..atleast I wrote this chapter for you guys ._.) Anyways Review to see what will happen next~ _


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Update~ I figured 2 weeks is enough. I'm so sorry for making you guys waiiiiit that long. Thank you who reviewed last chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: So are we Friends?**_

Kenny belted down the hall, taking turns at random. Anyone who didn't know the school as well as he did would be lost by now. Unfortunately, Craig _did_know the school as well as, if not better, than him. Kenny passed the staircase that had started this whole problem and laughed to himself. If he'd just been in better shape that day, then Craig never would have known about Kenny's feelings and Kenny wouldn't be running away from him.

But _damn_. All he'd wanted was for Craig to say they were _friends_. He didn't care if Craig never loved him. If he was his friend, he could deal with it. He didn't think he could live with anything less than friendship.

Now it seemed like he would have to.

Running blindly had never been Kenny's style, but now he had no other plan. All he could do was hope he didn't pass any hallways where Craig could cut him off.

A sob tore itself out of his throat. '_Fuck__!'_ He'd never known Craig could be that cruel. First, he wouldn't say they were friends, and then he punched him (of course, he'd _deserved_ it), but then he'd sung along like he actually _cared._ What the _fuck!_Kenny didn't think his heart could take much more of this.

He closed his eyes and kept running. If he ran into something, he hoped it'd be enough to at least knock him out.

* * *

Craig kept running, not keeping track of where he was. All he was aware of was the pounding of his heart and the sound of Kenny's shoes ahead of him. He pushed himself a little harder.

He needed to tell Kenny they were friends!

Goddamn it, why was friendship so complicated? He had never in this situation before, so he had no idea how it was supposed to go, but he sure as hell knew this wasn't it. But he was confident in his feelings for Kenny, just as he knew Kenny cared for him.

So he pressed on, determined not to lose him.

He had no idea where Kenny was going, but if Kenny kept following the course they were on, Craig knew a shortcut that would allow him to cut Kenny off. So he turned left at a turn that Kenny had ignored, knowing he was taking a huge chance if Kenny changed course.

* * *

It paid off as he skidded out of the hall into the space directly before Kenny.

"Jesus Christ!" Kenny exclaimed, and crashed into Craig. They were both knocked off their feet, Kenny landing on top of Craig.

In a panic, Kenny scrambled off of Craig, looking around as if to start running again. But Craig grabbed his wrist just in time. Giving a sharp tug, he pulled the blonde down to him.

The blonde's eyes widened.

It was Kenny's turn to shove Craig.

"What the _hell_ was _that?_" Kenny burst out. He didn't sound angry, though. Just confused. And desperate. To his horror, his eyes teared up. _'Damn it...'_

"Kenny?" Craig began.

"No!" the boy shouted. "No, I can't take any more of this. You say you hate me, say I'm _not_ your friend, _punch me_when I kiss you, and then chase me down and fucking hug me expecting me to welcome you? It doesn't work like that, asshole!"

"Kenny, I'm sorry, okay? I've never done this before! What do you want me to do?"

Kenny was silent for a long, long time.

"Craig?" he said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Kenny?"

"Are we friends?"

Craig didn't even need to think about it. He knew the answer, this time.

"Yeah. Yes, Kenny, we are." Kenny smiled, as Craig gently ran his fingers against the boy's hair in an unsure, but sappily way. Kenny playfully gagged when his hair was being messy.

"You don't need to get all sappy on me Craig," he said, matter-of-factly but jokingly. Craig stopped and pulled a strand of blonde hair from the boy.

"Ow! That hurt you bastard!" Craig chuckled at Kenny's pout then let go of his hair and lightly punched him on the shoulder before pulling him up to stand giving him the bird.

"Good. It's supposed to, anyway."

* * *

_Few minutes later. _

"This dance is fucking boring, everyone's all being romantic and shit."

"Yup! Speaking of romantic," Kenny said, "who was that girl you brought to the dance?" Craig froze.

"Shit! Annie! I have to walk her home! Goddamn it, what time is it?"

"Nearing 11 o'clock, why?"

"Fuck! I promised her dad I'd have her home by now!" Craig almost looked panicked. Kenny chuckled, and then began laughing.

"You're such a dipweed, Craig. Seriously, no one ever freaks out about not getting their girl home on time. But then again, I suppose your _reputation_is at stake here, so I'll tell you what: I'll do you a favor tonight, and you buy me ice cream tomorrow. Chocolate chip."

"Fine," Craig said. "What are you going to do?"

"Granted you don't rat me out, I'll take her home on my bike." He made a face at Craig's expression. "Relax, I borrowed it from my brother, I'll be careful. Honest to God, you pansy. How did you ever live a little?" Kenny rolled his eyes and dodged the shot at his ribs.

* * *

And as Craig watched Kenny dart off down the hall, he couldn't help but feel that things could be better from now on. The grumble of the motorcycle engine rang out in the night, along with a high pitched scream that could only have come from a girl as the roar faded off into the night.

He chuckled.

If things weren't better, at least they'd be back to normal again. _Would it?_ But he still had that strange fluttering in his heart when the blonde was around him, he decided to ignore it. _For now._

* * *

_**A/N: Aw, they are friends. Sorry if they were slightly OOC. ^^ .Review and I'll continue~ **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well hasn't it been a while? Hehe. As I mentioned on my profile, all my documents and files has been deleted which in that case all my chapters from my other stories are gone :(.Blame my computer for busting at the wrong moment, but at least it's fixed so I'm okay with that (Except I'm still pissed off over it since it was actually the people who fix computers and the guy couldn't 'save' my files) let's just hope it doesn't happen again or I'll just give up writing. Now you wouldn't like that to happen, now would you my awesome readers? *Yes I called you all awesome now deal with it.* **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Put that away.**_

_4 weeks later._

Craig tried to keep his composure as he stomped down the empty hall. From entrance office all the way to the dorms, lately the teen endured constant pleas and pardons from the very boy he wanted gone at the moment. Unfortunately, Kenny didn't seem to be in a mutual mood. So the raven just kept going, patiently trying to ignore the babbling voice of his…friend.

He didn't really care about the punishment he had just received, nor did it matter to him that both of them where almost got expelled. The only thing that really ticked him off was that the orange-hooded pest couldn't even look at him. Not even while constantly begging for forgiveness, did he look Craig in the eye. Instead he would uncomfortably shift his focus whenever Craig turned to face him.

Although, eye contact would mean nothing to Craig but this wasn't normal. Not in the slightest. That time, it meant being suspicious. That idiot threatened someone's life right in front of him. The delinquent was dumb enough to hold a knife to someone's throat. Right in front of Craig. If it had been for defensive reasons, then maybe, he would understand. But to almost kill someone…What the fuck.

Kenny, that idiot knew about his impulse to save others. That didn't seem to bother him though, as he held that butterfly knife so close a twitch would mean the end. The look in his eyes though… it wasn't him. It wasn't even _human_. Or at least, that's what Craig kept telling himself. But of course he knew Kenny was maybe capable… He just didn't want to believe it. After seeing that crazed look, _feeling _the unfriendliness radiating off the blonde haired boy, it was hard to even look at him. Let alone make eye contact. Craig imagined Kenny felt the same way. But that didn't mean he was off the hook.

"Craig! C'mon man! You can't hate me forever! You know that!" Kenny whined.

"Watch me," the raven grumbled as he swiftly took out his pass key.

In one motion, he had unlocked, opened and entered all while slamming the door right as Kenny tried to get in.

**THUMP!**

"Wha- ouch! Craig, open the door! Open the stupid door you detestable dick!" Kenny yelled as he rubbed his now sore nose and repeatedly slammed his fist into the door.

"I'm being a dick?"

"Yes."

"Go away McCormick," he called form inside, "Just leave."

A little taken back, Kenny shut up. But only for a moment. The teen took a breath and continued, "No, I'm not leaving. Not until you open this door and tell my why you're angry with me!"

From the other side, Kenny heard a low sigh, but no click of an unlocking door. Craig knew the teen all too well, and any moment now Kenny would be busting the lock and grinning triumphantly as he opened the door. Staring blankly at the door, Craig waited. And waited, and waited. But nothing happened.

"Kenny?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yeah…?" a hesitant voice replied.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Wh-what?" he answered, confused.

"Why the hell would you do something that fucking stupid?" Craig started to raise his voice.

Kenny put both arms on the door and leaned tiredly staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know man. I guess… he was gonna do something and I had to make him stop. So I just… you know…"

Craig rolled his eyes.

"But did you have to threaten to kill him?"

"Craig he was gonna rob the fuckin' store! What else was I supposed to do?"

Craig turned his back to the door and slid into a sitting position. This was freakin' ridiculous like when he was cornered by that senior rebel and two of his friends.

"You where supposed to wait for the damn police. They're trained to take care of that shit. You _aren't_."

Kenny turned and sat as well. For a moment, everything was quiet. Neither boy said a word. Then, the orange-hooded boy got up with a sigh.

"Well since you didn't open the door, you did tell me why you were mad. A deal's a deal. Nighty night Craig. Try to get some sleep," Kenny's voice trailed off.

_'What the hell?' _Craig thought, rather annoyed. He got up and opened the door. Kenny, who had barely taken a few steps down the hall, turned and looked at him puzzled.

"Come in before I slam the door in your face again and seriously break your nose," Craig said with an annoyed, but warning glare and moved out of the way of the door to grant Kenny access.

Kenny's features lit up for a moment and he made his way into the blue chullo-wearing teen's room.

* * *

_Next day.-4:50 am-_

_**Flip open **_

Kenny was bored, really bored. He couldn't concentrate on anything else. He found it kinda odd himself, it's not like he hadn't been doing anything lately...Well except for that _tiny_ _accident_ Craig was pissed about yesterday…

_**Flip closed**_

"McCormick."

_**Flip open**_

Craig opened his eyes then glared at the teen who stared out the window beside him with the moonlight reflecting the shine of his swift blade, he tried to call for him again but he still didn´t respond. Craig sighed getting up from the bed and made a move to slap him upside the head. Kenny nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise as he was brought back to reality and stared up at the raven with a blank expression.

"What?"

_**Flip closed.**_

"Quit that."

_**Flip open.**_

Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Quit what?"

_**Flip closed.**_

Craig's eye twitched in annoyance.

_**Flip open-**_

"Kenny, I swear to God if you don't put that fucking thing away, I'm going to kill you with it."

"Right."

_**Flip closed.**_

"I'm serious McCormick knock it off. I can't sleep."

_**Flip open.**_

Grinning, Kenny replied  
"That's what coffee is for, so drink it."

Craig gritted his teeth in frustration. "I don't want coffee dipshit. It's fucking late."

_**Flip closed.**_

"It's already five in the morning, just how long does the sun start to rise?"

_**Flip open.**_

"Until I kill something, now put that fucking thing away."

_**Flip closed.**_

"Don't want to."

_**Flip open.**_

"You know, one of these days I'm going to stab you in the eye."

_**Flip closed.**_

"And I'm too tired to care…stop glaring at me."

_**Flip open.**_

"That's it! Give me that knife."

"No! It's mine!"

"You're acting like a kid."

"Don't care."

Craig shook his head flipping him off then started making his way to his own bed about to get in the covers when-

_**…**_  
_**…**_

_**…**_

_**...**_

_**Flip closed.**_

"Damn it McCormick!"

Kenny laughed then ran out before Craig could hit him with his alarm clock.

* * *

_**A/N: I told you I was gonna continue~haha btw I'm on winter break (finally) and I **__**wanted to say thank you soo much to everyone who has been reading this story and keeping touch with it ^^(Since you had to wait from July til' December. Dx I'm sorry!). It'll probably take me while to update like I used to but don't worry I'll at least try to update on this story. Anyway Review~ **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:...Last update was 12/17/11 and today is 6/29/12…I was gone for like a year OTL...Hope you guys forgive me. Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: What did you do?**_

_Morning._

"I don't get why the hell you had to hit me with that gigantic book Craig!"

The raven glared towards the person.

"That wasn't a book McCormick. It was a dictionary. Big difference idiot."

Kenny pouted.

"Hey, I didn't know you get all pissy in the morning-"

The raven gave him a deadpanned look, "It was 5am."

The blonde huffed crossing his arms, "But classes start at 7, so be grateful _your friend _woke you up early."

Craig rolled his eyes when the blonde emphasized when he said 'your friend'.

Frowning, he closed his locker before replying knowing what the blonde was claiming for, "You're still not getting your blade back."

"Aw! Come on Craig!"

"No. Now get to class."

Kenny stuck his tongue out, making his way his class before muttering, "Dick."

Craig answered at the end of the hall, "Heard that."

Kenny quickly ran snickering.

* * *

_After classes._

"I'm still shocked you still have Stripe. I thought he'd be dead after all these years-"

Craig cut him off, replying, "Well he isn't. If you mention he'd be dead, I will slid your throat with your own blade."

The blonde chuckled dryly putting his hand up in defense, "Damn Craig."

Craig flipped him off, as his guinea pig climbed its way on top of his hat, "Shut up."

Kenny shrugged then raised his hand to grab Stripe but stopped when his hand was slapped away by the raven.

"Don't touch Stripe."

Kenny whined, "I just wanted to pet it."

Craig rolled his eyes putting Stripe on his bed answering the blonde, "Too bad. Now hand me Stripe's cage."

Shrugging, the blonde gave him the little guinea pig's cage, ignoring the feeling when his hand brushed against Craig's.

"Yeah, yeah here."

* * *

_Later. Night._

'_Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the underground on a Thursday.'_

Kenny shot down the street as fast as he could, not slowing for a moment to turn a sharp corner. The motorcycle along with its rider tilted downwards at an alarmingly low height. Kenny hit the engine for the millionth time attempting to get every little bit of speed possible. Bullets soared past him, many going extensive but a few just barely missing its target.

"Damn it," muttered the biker.

With an attempt at losing his pursuers he turned down a narrow alleyway, almost brushing against a brick wall.

"Try following me now punks!," he said out loud.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. His arm jerked and he let go of the gas, causing the now slowing motorcycle to collide with a parallel wall. The vehicle bounced off and swerved causing Kenny to be thrown off. The boy luckily landed in a pile of nearby boxes which broke his fall.

'_Son of a bitch. I'm safe.'_

Kenny struggled to keep consciousness as his shoulder and leg throbbed. He could feel the blood beginning to trickle from his body. After a moment Kenny heard 2 cars come to a halt. He managed to tilt his head back to see the sky's faded stars just as his 5 pursuers slammed their car doors. The teen's mind drifted and he found himself wishing he lived in the country. That way, his last sight could be the beautiful shining stars… '_I wonder what it would feel like to be up there..__'…_ he mentally kicked himself for even thinking about death. '_I'm such an idiot… Who's gonna protect Craig if The Rule isn't enforced? Damn… Guess I gotta fight a little longer,'_he finished with a dry chuckle.

Kenny shifted his body so he could attempt to stop the bleeding coming from his shoulder. Just as his fingers reached the sticky wet spot he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey kid, aren't you a little _young _to be stealing?" the gang leader began mockingly, "We understand your position though and we'd be willing to sell you a little green… for a price that is."

Kenny tried sitting up but his injuries didn't allow it. He laughed dryly, "I don't do weed you dumbasses. That crap'll kill you. I just sell it… for a price. And aren't you too _old _to be in a gang?"

He gave the men a sarcastic smile, acting as tough as possible.

The leader's second in command grabbed Kenny by the shirt and shook him menacingly, "Why you little-"

"Forget it man," the boss ordered, "Little shit is not worth it."

"You're right," the third of them spat.

"We're leaving this dump," the ring leader ordered as he began his walk back to the gang's cars. A few moments later, Kenny heard the roaring of engines and the screeching of tires as they drove off, like they were proud of their victory.

"Whatever" Kenny started with a grunt, "I gotta get moving or I'm never gonna make it to the dorms before morning."

He rolled over to his side and sat up. Too quickly though because he felt dizzy and light headed. Not to mention the burning sensation in his left arm and leg. Kenny bent down to look at the damage inflicted on his leg.

"Nothing more than a bad scrape, no big deal," he commented as he stood slowly then winced, "The real problem is this damn shoulder."

Slightly wobbly and off-balance, he took a quick visual glance of his surroundings. His brother's motor was lightly scratched but it was nothing a new coat of paint couldn't fix. Kenny would have it picked up later; some guy from the underground owed him a favor. In the meantime though, he would have to lock it up so no one would steal it. If it were to be stolen, his bro would never forgive him if he got his 'baby' token by somebody.

He chuckled thinking how his brother, Kevin, would yell at him if this were to happen.

After securing the bike, Kenny walked to the end of the alley that leads to the busy boulevard. He noticed several restaurants and stores that indicated he was only a few blocks from school. Kenny sighed and started walking, people had heard the gunshots and at least one of them would've called the police by now. The last thing he needed was to get arrested; he couldn't afford having a record. The blonde picked up his pace a little; he really needed to get back to South High, more specifically the dorms.

* * *

_30 Minutes later._

Craig had been tossing and turning for almost two hours now. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Why? He had a feeling, a feeling of uncertainty. He was almost sure it was provoked by Kenny's absence after lunch. And that really bugged him. Why did that blue eyed boy matter to him so much anyways? Craig didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to think at all. Thinking used energy and he was already as tired as possible.

Around 2:30am Craig heard a faint knock on his door. '_Well at least I know he's alive' _he thought.

"Hey Craig?" a pained voice called.

The raven waited a moment then slowly got out of bed. As he approached the door, ragged gasps of breath could be heard coming from the other side. His hand paused on the doorknob for a moment. '_Let's see if that dumbass didn't hurt himself _too_ badly' _Craig sighed and opened the door.

"So what did you do to yourself this ti-" he stopped when he realized how horrible Kenny looked. A fair amount of blood was dripping from the top of his right shoulder as well as all down his left arm and leg. He also had a badly cut lip which was moving awkwardly up and down as he struggled to breath.

"Dude, what the fuck did you _do_?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And thank you for the 7,000 hits on this story! Even though I hardly updated ^^' but still thank you! Also since its summer, that means I have more time to write (I am currently writing half of the next chapter ^^) Keep on with the Reviews~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Well hasn't it been a while? Since 6/29/12 til now 11/4/12._. But I finally updated ^^' Hope you guys forgive me again. Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Dumbass…**_

"I..uh…sort of got myself in a crash while running from some angry merchants from the underground…"

The blonde answered shrugging as if it was normal.

'_Of course it was stupid to ask.'_

"_Sort of? _Are you mentally retarded?" Craig replied looking at the injured blonde before him.

"Are you gonna let me in or not? Cuz I can just go to the nurse downstairs by myself ya know." The blonde responded, annoyed and sarcastically.

Craig rolled his eyes but opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. He walked to his desk and pulled up a chair.

"Sit," he instructed pointing at it.

Kenny shrugged once more before doing what he was told.

Craig walked to the bathroom for a moment then came back with a medical kit.

"Your clothes are stained with blood. Don't think you'll mind too much if I cut 'em off?"

Kenny look at him for a moment then nodded.

"I don't care."He hadn't even noticed Craig take out the medical kit, let alone a pair of scissors. For some odd reason, Craig wasn't complaining about being woken up at this time to sow his stupid friend back together.

Craig turned on the table lamp beside him to get a better view as he began cutting up the blonde's pants, Kenny noticed the dark circles under his eyes. '_I see he hasn't slept at all',_Kenny thought as he smiled to himself.

"There idiot," Craig said while inspecting Kenny's left leg, "Nothing more than a scrape. You'll be able to function…but…"

The boys made eye contact, but not for long because Kenny looked away uncomfortably to the side. He could feel the blush reddening his face.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Craig raised an eyebrow but ignored it," …McCormick, I can't cut off you shirt if you don't let go of your shoulder dumbass."

"Oh right," he slowly lifted his hand up and away from the crimson soaked spot.

Craig shook his head then proceeded to carefully cut the sleeves off. Afterward he instructed Kenny to turn around so he could cut the back. In a matter of minutes, the orange sweater had been reduced to nothing but a pile of fabric on the floor.

_'Oh well, he has plenty of those'_.

Kenny then turned to face the raven. With nothing but a pair of boxers on, he couldn't help but exposed. Sure Craig had seen him shirtless, like in the locker rooms after gym or when they were young. But this time… for some odd reason it was different. First off, they were all alone, but that really wasn't the much of a difference since it was like whatever. And Craig seems tense about something. Kenny didn't know what it was but it made him kind of nervous.

" …So much for those _minor _damages. Those thugs had guns?" The raven asked crossing his arms once he sat on his bed.

Kenny chuckled dryly, "How'd you know?"

Craig stood up abruptly, "This isn't funny, you dumbass." He slammed his fist on the desk, "Those god damn dealers almost got a bullet through your shoulder!" he yelled.

"Almost," commented Kenny vacantly.

"Idiot…" he muttered, "Do you have any idea that if the stupid gunman could've accidentally moved up at the last second, this," he pointed to the deep cut, "might've been a hole."

Kenny grimaced.  
_'Damn.'_

* * *

20 minutes later the raven finished the final stitch and quickly disinfected the last of Kenny's wounds. He began putting medical things away as the blonde teen just sat there. He starred at the raven, completely dazed. Until just now he hadn't even noticed how worried Craig was acting. It was hard for him to show it properly but Kenny knew he cared. Why else would he yell and scold so much?

Craig finished putting everything away then turned to look at at being caught staring at him, the blonde looked away.

"I-uh guess I should go…" he said as he stood.

"Not a chance," said Craig monotonically, "You're staying here where I can see you for the next few days,"

Kenny turned looking at him blankly. Craig starred back, unfazed. The other boy searched his eyes for any sign of sarcasm. Nothing. _'Hm, must be that he's tired.'_

"Kay," Kenny said nonchalantly.

Craig without delay went to work on pulling out the makeshift bed under his bed on the floor. Both boys knew they would wake up tired in the morning.

After doing that task, Craig walked to his dresser and took out a pair of random pajama pants. Craig threw the plaid PJs at Kenny who, for the past 15 minutes, just stood there. His eyes followed every one of Craig's movements but not once did he turn his head. It was almost zombie-like.

"Hey, wake up," he said as the pants hit the other in the face.

"Huh…? Thanks," was his only reply.

Kenny proceeded to put on the given pajamas. He didn't want to shower. With the cuts he had, water isn't comforting.

Craig who was tired, walked over and lied in his bed. Starring up at the ceiling he heard Kenny shuffle over and lie down on the makeshift bed. He heard the sheets ruffle for a few moments before Kenny finally got comfortable and fell asleep. With school the next day and only five hours and a half left to rest, Craig closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Morning._

Kenny woke at the loud ringing alarm clock. Mumbling a series of curse words he opened one eye to glare at Craig.

'_He better turn that thing off before I smash it into pieces.'_

Groaning tiredly, the blonde was about to get up and actually break the annoying object, Craig finally slammed his palm on the alarm's snooze button.

"Finally! Now we can go back to sleep." Kenny exclaimed shifting back under his covers.

"No, we have to get up."

"No we don't Craig, and we don't have to. We can just call-in sick, piece of cake."

Craig didn't want to deal with this nonsense as they needed to get ready and head to class.

"Kenny." Craig began as he pulled the blanket off of the blonde.

Kenny grumbled in protest and attempted to latch on to the blanket struggling to get it out of the raven's grasp.

"But Craig! I'm so damn tired!" he whined.

"I don't care. I am too, now get up," Craig answered annoyed, "we have classes and a shit-whole load of annoying authority figures that'll yell at us if we don't go to class."

Kenny let go then got up muttering as he walked to the bathroom, "Bastard."

Craig rolled his eyes adjusting his hat replying, "Retard."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating this in a while (School is a pain in the neck, and I think my writing is starting to get rusty ):) I hope nobody has abandoned reading this story or has stopped reading it OTL, but **__**thank you for those who faved and are following this story**__**^^. Also it might take me time to update at times, so be aware I'll try to update. Don't forget to review~**_


End file.
